Different Lives
by SSJC J
Summary: There are other worlds with changes from the original. Some good, some bad. Join the cast of Carddimension Neptunia! Let's Duel as they experience these changes. Rated T for some cursing.


**Another Life Part?**

**AN: Hey guys, I finally managed to get this chapter done! This took a while because I'm not too familiar with Link Summoning and I had to figure out two decks that shouldn't be too hard to use. I ended up picking a very easy one and a somewhat tough one for me to work with. The easy one being the opponent and the tough one being Julio. Plus life was super rough lately and sapped my motivation. Now there isn't going to be much in terms of story and whatnot for this chapter because this is just to show the type of deck Julio would use and the type of life he'd have without the events of the main story making this very AU. Anyways, don't wanna keep you guys waiting any longer so let's get right into it.**

**Bold=Author  
**_Italics=Thinking/Card Explanations  
_Regular=Speaking

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this fic except my OCs and the story behind it. Everything else belongs to their respective creators and companies.**

**Late Afternoon**

"Lisa! Got a challenge at the arena wanna come with?" A familiar voice called out as Julio walked out of a bathroom with a black jacket over a red shirt and blue jeans with black boots. He was in a pretty large apartment with a couch, television, kitchen, and a small dining area with a few rooms. Julio himself looked three years older and had grown to a solid 5'8.

"No. I gotta meet up with Hazel at the mall." A familiar voice answered from a room.

"Still up for dinner tonight?" Julio asked walking to the door.

"Of course." She replied.

"See you tonight. Love you!" He said.

"Love you too! Kick their ass!" She said as Julio exited the apartment and locked it behind him. For those curious they'd been together for more than a year at this point and had been living together for the past couple of months. Julio walked to an elevator and clicked a button labeled garage which brought him down to a garage which had several cars but Julio walked over to a very familiar D-Wheel, switched it on and grabbed a helmet from a compartment before driving off to an exit and into the streets.

**Several Minutes Later**

"Been a while since I've been here." Julio muttered as he parked in front in a parking lot specifically for D-Wheels outside the arena. He took off his helmet and shook his head fixing his hair before walking to the entrance drawing stares and whispers that he ignored. He'd gotten pretty good at it over the past year of being a pro.

"Yo Shinku!" He heard and turned his attention to a muscular man that stood at about 6'2. He had tanned skin and dark brown hair and was dressed in a black muscle shirt with a black jacket, jeans, and shoes.

"Marcus. Ready to lose?" Julio asked with a cocky smirk.

"Oh, smack talk already?" The man asked.

"I'm just messing around. You got the field already?" Julio asked.

"Of course. Come on. Let's get started before we get swarmed." Marcus said leading him to the field while they overheard a ton of whispering and even drew the attention of others who were already dueling. They also had quite a bit of people following them. He eventually lead them to a large dueling field. The two took their decks out of their duel discs and handed them to each other to shuffle before returning them to each other.

"You can take the first move." Julio said and Marcus nodded as the two went to opposite sides of the field placing their decks back into their duel discs and drew their hands. All the while a large number of people were watching.

"Duel!" The two shouted.

_Duel Start  
Julio LP: 4000 Hand: 5  
Marcus LP: 4000 Hand: 5  
Turn 1  
Marcus' Turn_

"My turn." Marcus said and looked his hand over before selecting a card. "I summon Gouki Suprex!" He said and a dinosaur-like man appeared. He was dressed in blue armor with yellow stripes on the legs and had a tail. His hair was blonde and his eyes glowed red. On his arms were two clawlike weapons that flashed as he entered a ready stance. "Next via his effect I can special summon a Gouki monster from my hand when I Normal Summon with him. I'll Special Summon Gouki Twistcobra." He said summoning another reptile-like man but he seemed to follow a more snake-like route resembling that of a cobra.

_Marcus Hand: 3_

_Gouki Suprex  
ATK: 1800 DEF: 0  
Level: 4 Earth  
Warrior/Effect_

_Gouki Twistcobra  
ATK: 1600 DEF: 0  
Level: 3 Earth  
Warrior/Effect_

"Appear! My Circuit!" Marcus said and a large square with eight arrows appeared. "Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning requirement is two Gouki Monsters! I set both of my monsters in the Link Markers! He said and the two turned into two vortexes of winds and went into the square in the left arrow and the one pointing down. "Link Summon! Gouki Jet Ogre!" He said and a reptile-like man that had a large jet pack and wielded a sword appeared. "Next the effect of my two Gouki monsters activates. With them I can add a Gouki card to my hand from my deck. I add Gouki Octostretch and Gouki Headbatt." He said adding the two cards to his hand.

_Marcus Hand: 5_

_Gouki Jet Ogre  
ATK: 2000  
Link: 2 Earth  
Warrior/Link/Effect_

"Next I activate Gouki Re-match!" Marcus said playing the spell which showed the two previous Gouki. "With this I special summon two Gouki's with different levels from my Grave in defense moe! Return Gokui Suprex and Twistcobra!" He said and the two reappeared.

_Marcus Hand: 4_

_Gouki Re-Match  
Spell/Normal_

"Appear once more my Circut!" He said and the square appeared again. "The Summoning Requirements are two Gouki Monsters! I set these two in the Link Markers!" He shouted and the two turned into twin vortexes once again and went into the arrows pointing up and down. "Link Summon! Appear! Gouki Heel Ogre!" He shouted and from the square appeared a heavily armored man wielding a large spiky staff. The man also had flaming hair. He appeared and landed in a square where a red arrow that was pointing down from Jet Ogre.

_Gouki Heel Ogre  
ATK: 1000  
Link: 2 Earth  
Warrior/Link/Effect_

"Next I send another Twistcobra from my hand and special summon Gouki Headbatt! Also I can target a Gouki I control and increase its attack by 800! I'll target Jet Ogre!" Marcus said sending the card to the grave and summoning a man who resembled a bat. A red aura appeared over Jet Ogrewho yelled.

_Marcus Hand: 2_

_Gouki Headbatt_

_ATK: 800 DEF: 0  
Level: 2 Earth  
Warrior/Effect_

_Gouki Jet Ogre  
ATK: 2000+800= 2800_

"Appear for a third time my circuit!" Marcus shouted and the square appeared once again.

"A third Link Summon?" Julio muttered while people around them began to chatter in excitement.

"The requirements are two or more Gouki Monsters! With Gouki Headbatt and Heel Ogre I set the Link Arrows!" He shouted and Gouki Headbatt turned into one vortex while Blade Ogre turned into two. They went into the arrow pointing into the top and bottom while the last went into one pointing to the bottom left. "Link Summon! Gouki The Blade Ogre!" He shouted as a large armored man with a red cape and wielding a massive double-bladed sword landed and spun his sword in a threatening manner. "Next Headbatt lets me add a Gouki to my hand. I'll add Gouki Ringtrainer." Marcus said adding the card to his hand.

_Marcus Hand: 3_

_Gouki The Blade Ogre  
ATK: 2400  
Link: 3 Earth  
Warrior/Link/Effect_

"Next his effect! He gains 300 ATK for every monster he points to! He's pointing to jet Ogre so he gains 300!" He said and a red aura appeared around the monster. "I set a card and end my turn."

_Gouki Jet Ogre  
ATK: 2800-800= 2000_

_Gouki The Blade Ogre  
ATK: 2400+300= 2700_

_Marcus Hand: 2_

_Julio LP: 4000 Hand: 5+1  
Marcus LP: 4000 Hand: 2 Set: 1  
Turn 2  
Julio's Turn_

"Going strong huh? Guess you don't change much." Julio said.

"It's my style." He replied.

"Hey it's been doing you justice over the past few months. You've had quite the win streak going on." Julio said. "Unfortunately that ends today!" Julio said with a grin. "I draw!" Julio said drawing his card. "Since you control a Link Monster I can special summon Gateway Dragon!" Julio said summoning a small gray dragon that had a futuristic blue gate on it's back. "Next I can special summon a level four or lower dragon from my hand. Appear Sniffer Dragon!"He said and a bipedal red and white dragon with armor appeared. "Via his effect I add another to my hand when he's summoned." He said and said dragon ejected from his deck.

_Julio Hand: 5_

_Gateway Dragon  
ATK: 1600 DEF: 1400  
Level: 4 Dark  
Dragon/Effect_

_Sniffer Dragon  
ATK: 800 DEF: 400  
Level: 2 Dark  
Dragon/Effect_

"Appear my circuit!" Julio said and the blue circle appeared. "The requirement is one level four or lower Dragon monster. I set Gateway Dragon!" He said and the monster turned into a vortex of wind that shot into the left arrow. "Link Summon! Link 1 Striker Dragon!" He said and a blue mechanical dragon appeared and let out a roar. "Next since Striker Dragon was summoned I can add Boot Sector Launch to my hand!" He said adding a spell to his hand.

_Julio Hand: 6_

_Striker Dragon  
ATK: 1000  
Link: 1 Dark  
Dragon/Link/Effect_

"Next I activate it!" He said playing the spell. "Next via its effect I can special summon up to two Rokket monsters from my hand. I special summon Magnarokket Dragon." Julio said and another mechanical dragon appeared but this one was red and black with green lights and wings. "Via Boot Sector Launch's effect Rokket Monsters gain 300 ATK and DEF!"

_Julio Hand: 4_

_Boot Sector Launch  
Spell/Field_

_Magnarokket Dragon  
ATK: 1800 DEF: 1200  
Level: 4 Dark  
Dragon/Effect_

_Magnarokket Dragon  
ATK: 1800+300= 2100 DEF: 1200+300= 1500_

"Next I summon Hibernation Dragon!" Julio said and a long purple dragon with robotic wings appeared. "Since he was summoned I can add a level four or lower dragon from my grave and add it to my hand. I add Gateway Dragon back to my hand." Julio said as the card ejected from the grave and he placed it into his hand.

_Julio Hand: 4_

_Hibernation Dragon  
ATK: 600 DEF: 1500  
Level: 3 Dark  
Dragon/Effect_

"Four monsters...A Link four this early?!" Marcus exclaimed and Julio grinned as the people began to become more excited.

"Which do you think it is?" One teen asked.

"He's about to summon it." Another said.

"Right you are. Appear my circuit!" Julio declared as the square appeared. "The requirements are three or more Effect Monsters! I set these four into the Link Markers!" He said and the four turned into four vortexes that flew into the right and left arrows and the ones pointing to the bottom left and bottom right. "My new wind that pierces through the closed world! Link Summon!" Julio chanted as a flash of light erupted from the square. "Link Summon! Appear! Link 4 Borreload Dragon!" Julio shouted and a roar was heard as from the circle erupted a large red and black mechanical dragon. Its wings were a glowing green and there were several matching rings along its body. Notably, there was a chamber on its chest resembling what you'd see on a magnum. The dragon clenched its fists and let out a vicious roar.

_Borreload Dragon  
ATK: 3000  
Link: 4 Dark  
Dragon/Link/Effect_

"It's Borreload!" Several people said in excitement.

"That one is so cool!" A male teen said.

"Not as cool as Julio's true ace though." A girl said getting sounds of agreement. This caused Julio to smile.

"_Looks like you're a fan favorite." _Julio thought mischievously.

"_Continue the duel." _A familiar voice growled back and Julio mentally chuckled before speaking up.

"Next I'll activate Borreload's effect! With it I target a monster on the field and lower its attack and defense by 500 and I'll choose Jet Ogre! Anti-Enemy Vullet!" Julio said and Borreload glowed purple and so did Jet Ogre who flashed blue.

_Gouki Jet Ogre  
ATK: 2000-500= 1500_

"Wait why'd he choose the weaker monster and not the stronger one?" A girl asked.

"You'll see." An older girl said having seen many of Julio's duels.

"Now it's time to battle. Borreload Dragon attack Gouki The Blade Ogre!" Julio shouted and Borreload roared before opening its mouth and allowing a barrel to extend out of its mouth before firing a bullet that glowed purple.

"Wait what's with that attack?" A boy asked

"Borreload Dragon's effect! Strange Trigger!" Julio shouted as the bullet turned red as it struck Blade Ogre who yelled in pain and disappeared and reappeared pointing to the bottom left of Borreload. "His effect allows him to steal the monster he battles and place him into a zone he points to but that monster is sent to the grave during the End Phase of the next turn. Also since Blade Ogre isn't pointing to a monster he doesn't gain a boost to his attack however, he has enough. Blade Ogre attack Jet Ogre!" Julio shouted and Blade Ogre roared and sliced through the Gouki who cried out in pain as he exploded and Marcus grunted as he took damage.

_Marcus LP: 4000-900= 3100_

"I set a card and end my turn." Julio said setting his card.

_Julio LP: 4000 Hand: 3 Set: 1  
Marcus LP: 3100 Hand: 2+1 Set: 1  
Turn 3  
Marcus' Turn_

"My turn. Draw!" He said drawing his card. "I activate my Trap! Call of the Haunted. Return Jet Ogre!" He said as the monster appeared from a portal.

_Marcus Set: 0_

_Call of the Haunted  
Trap/Continuous_

"Next I activate another Gouki Re-Match! Return Twistcobra and Suprex!" He said as the two monsters appeared.

_Marcus Hand: 2_

"Next since I have a Gouki Monster I can normal summon Gouki Riscorpio!" He shouted and a man wearing red scorpion-like armor appeared.

_Marcus Hand: 1_

_Gouki Riscorpio  
ATK: 2300 DEF: 0  
Level: 5 Earth  
Warrior/Effect_

"Appear, my Circuit!" Marcus shouted and the square appeared again. "The requirement is three or more Gouki monsters! I set the Link Markers with Jet Ogre, Twistcobra and Suprex!" He said the three turned into two vortexes with Jet Ogre turning into two. They shot into the ones pointing left and right and the ones pointing to the bottom left and right. "I Link Summon! Link 4 Gouki The Giant Ogre!" He shouted and from the square erupted a large very muscular man. He wore armor with large purple spikes over him and had a golden belt like that of a wrestler around his waist. He then drew a massive sword that he swung and readied it in a threating manner. "Via Supres and Twistcobra I add two Gouki Cards to my hand. I'll add Gouki Finisher and Gouki Octostretch!" He said adding the two cards to his hand. "Also Jet Ogre activates! When he's sent to the grave all Gouki Monsters I control gain 500 ATK." He said and two red auras surrounded the two monsters.

_Marcus Hand: 3_

_Gouki The Giant Ogre  
ATK: 3000  
Link: 4 Earth  
Warrior/Link/Effect_

_Gouki The Giant Ogre  
ATK: 3000+500= 3500_

_Gouki Riscorpio  
ATK: 2300+500= 2800_

"Furthermore The Giant Ogre's effect activates! When his ATK is different from his original attack he gains 1000 points!" He said and the red aura appeared once more around the monster. "Next I activate Gouki Finisher!" He said playing a spell of a monster similar to all the monsters seen before doing a dropkick of sorts. "With this I target a Link Monster I control and they gain 1000 ATK times their Link Rating and do piercing damage. The only 'downside' is I can only attack with Gouki Monsters for the turn. I target The Giant Ogre and he gains 4000 ATK." He said and the red aura surrounded the man who roared as his power near doubled.

_Marcus Hand: 2_

_Gouki Finisher  
Spell/Normal_

_Gouki The Giant Ogre  
ATK: 3500+1000+4000= 8500_

"8500?!" Everyone exclaimed.

"That's an easy one shot!" A girl exclaimed.

"I activate Borreload's effect. I lower Riscorio's ATK and DEF by 500." Julio said and Borreload glowed purple as did Riscorpio

_Gouki Riscorpio  
ATK: 2800-500_

"Why didn't he use it on the strong monster?" A guy wondered.

"Gouki The Giant Ogre is unaffected by the activated effects of monsters with less than or equal attack." Marcus answered. "But that move was still pointless! Gouki the Giant Ogre attack Borreload Dragon!" He shouted and The Giant Ogre jumped up and shot down his sword above his head and cleabed the dragon in two causing it to roar as it exploded.

"Trap activate! Defense Draw!" Julio shouted and an orange barrier surrounded him protecting him from the explosion. "That damage is turned to zero and I draw a card." Julio said drawing his card.

_Julio Hand: 4  
Julio Set: 0_

"That move wasn't pointless as it protected Blade Ogre from Riscorpio making all damage I take zero this turn." Julio said with a smirk.

"I end my turn." Marcus said.

"At this Borreload's effect ends and Blade Ogre goes to the grave." Julio said and Blade Ogre disappeared in a streak of light that went into Marcus' Duel Disc and the red aura around Giant Ogre disappeared.

_Gouki The Giant Ogre_

_ATK: 8500-4500= 3000_

"You're gonna regret not finishing me off that turn...Because I end this next turn." Julio declared.

"Let's see you back that up." Marcus shot back as people began to chatter.

"Do you think he can?" A girl asked.

"We'll have to wait and see." Another answered.

_Julio LP: 4000 Hand: 4+1  
Marcus LP: 3100 Hand: 2  
Turn 4  
Julio's Turn_

"My turn. I draw!" Julio said and drew his card. "I activate Pot of Greed. I draw two." Julio said drawing his cards.

_Pot of Greed  
Spell/Normal_

_Julio Hand: 6_

"The effect of Boot Sector Launch activates! If you control more monsters then I do I can special summon Rokket monsters with different names from my grave in defense mode equal to the different. Return Magnarokket." He said and the dragon returned and flashed blue due to Boot Sector Launch. "Next I activate Quick Launch!" Julio said playing a Quick-Play with Borreload on it. "With it I Special Summon a Rokket from my deck but it can't and it's destroyed during the End Phase. Appear Anesthrokket Dragon." Julio said and another dragon appeared though this one had a more green and yellow color scheme.

_Julio Hand: 5_

_Quick Launch  
Spell/Quick-Play_

_Anesthrokket Dragon  
ATK: 0 DEF: 2200  
Level: 1 Dark  
Dragon/Effect_

_Anesthrokket Dragon  
ATK: 0+300= 300 DEF: 2200+300= 2500_

"Next I Special Summon Gateway Dragon and via its effect Sniffer Dragon." Julio said and the two monsters appeared. "I then add another Sniffer Dragon to my hand." Julio said adding the card to his hand.

_Julio Hand: 4_

"Another Link Four?!" Marcus exclaimed and Julio smirked.

"Damn right. But this one's a lot sharper." Julio said causing those who knew what he was talking about to grin in excitement.

"Appear, my Circuit!" Julio declared and the square appeared. "The requirement is three or more monsters. With these four monsters I set the Link Markers!" Julio said and he four turned into vortexes that flew into the markers pointing up, down, to the left and pointing to the bottom left. "My gale that slices open the closed world!" Julio chanted as a flash occured. "Link Summon! Appear! Link 4 Borrelsword Dragon!" Julio shouted and a roar was heard as a large dragon resembling Borreload appeared. Its differences were its wings were a bright yellow, it's tail had a sharp end on it and on its head was two very large blades.

_Borrelsword Dragon  
ATK: 3000  
Link: 4 Dark  
Dragon/Link/Effect_

"Next I summon Rokket Tracer!" Julio said summoning a red version on the Rokket however, it had a large rocket on it's head.

_Julio Hand: 3_

_Rokket Tracer  
ATK: 1600 DEF: 1000  
Level: 4 Dark  
Dragon/Tuner/Effect_

_ATK: 1600+300= 1900 DEF: 1000+300= 1300_

"Via it's effect I can target and destroy a card I control and Special Summon a Rokket from my deck however, I can't summon from my Extra Deck for the rest of the turn unless they're Dark Monsters. I target and destroy Boot Sector Launch" Julio said and the spell disappeared. "Appear, Metalrokket Dragon." Julio said summoning another Rokket though this one was bluer than the others and had a bronze bullet on its head.

_Metalrokket Dragon  
ATK: 1700 DEF: 1400  
Level: 4 Dark  
Dragon/Effect_

_Rokket Tracer  
ATK: 1900-300= 1600 DEF: 1300-300= 1000_

"Little heads up about Tracer here...He's a tuner." Julio said with a smirk causing Marcus' eyes to widen and the crowd watching to chatter excitedly as a green bolt of lightning shot down and the two monsters dissolved and turned into four rings each with Tracer's being green and Metalrokket being gold. "I tune my level four Metalrokket with my level four Rokket Tracer!" He declared as the eight rings turned blue and merged before once again turning into eight blue rings that then flashed. "Heroic dragon! Fire by transforming your ferocious fangs into bullets!" Julio chanted and threw a hand down. "I Synchro Summon! Come forth, level 8!" He said and a large barrel with six chambers appeared spinning before around it materialized another version of Borreload however, this one had white on its body instead. "Borreload Savage Dragon!" Julio declared as the dragon roared.

_Borreload Savage Dragon  
ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500  
Level: 8 Dark  
Dragon/Synchro/Effect_

"Borreload Savage Dragon's effect activates! When it's Synchro Summoned I can equip a Link Monster to it from the Graveyard and I place Borrel Counters on this card equal to the Link Monster's rating! I equip Borreload Dragon and add four counters to Savage Dragon!" Julio said and the card appeared in his Spell/Trap Zone and four gold lights appeared and went into Savage Dragon's chamber which rotated. "Furthermore Savage Dragon gains ATK equal to half of the attack of the equipped monster! Borreload has 3000 so that's 1500!" He said and Savage Dragon roared as a red aura surrounded it.

_Borreload Savage Dragon  
ATK: 3000+1500= 4500_

_Borrel Counters: 4_

"Wow!" The crowd exclaimed.

"It's time to battle! Borrelsword attack Gouki the Giant Ogre! Electric Varrel Slash" Julio shouted and Borrelsword roared as the two blades combined and merged into one giant blade and rushed forward and Giant Ogre rushed forward and met Borrelsword's swing causing a massive shockwave. "At this moment Borrelsword's effect activates. With it Borrelword gains attack equal to half of the attacked monster. Giant Ogre has 3000 so that's 1500!" Borrelsword flashed red and roared as it began to push forward. "Furthermore the attacked monster loses half of its attack and since Borrelsword has higher attack it's effect goes through!" Julio said and Giant Ogre flashed blue and was pushed back more.

"The Giant Ogre gains 1000 ATK since it's ATK changed and can't be destroyed by battle!" Marcus said and Giant Ogre flashed red just before Borrelsword raked it across his chest causing him to roar in pain as Marcus grunted._  
ATK: 3000+1500= 4500_

_Gouki The Giant Ogre  
ATK: 3000/2+1000= 2500_

_Marcus LP: 3100-2000= 1100_

"This duel is over! Borreload Savage Dragon attack Giant Ogre! Thunderclap Varrel Fire!" Julio shouted and Savage Dragon roared as a barrel emerged from its mouth before firing a blue blast of energy.

"I activate the effect of Gouki Octostretch from my hand! By sending this card from my hand the damage I take is halved!" Marcus said only to be caught off guard by Julio's smirk.

"Borreload Savage Dragon's effect!" Julio said and Borreload Savage Dragon glowed purple. "When you activate a card or effect by removing a Borrel Counter that activation is negated!" Julio said and Marcus' eyes widened as the card dissolved into gold sparks. "This duel is over!" Julio said and Savage Dragon's attack collided with Giant Ogre who roared in pain as he was incinerated and Marcus let out a yell of pain as he was blown back by the force.

_Borrel Counters: 4-1= 3_

_Marcus: 1100-2000= 0_

_Julio Wins_

"Wow, he's really strong." A girl exclaimed.

"Of course. He's one of the top-ranked duelists out there!" A man said with a grin. "He's only got one loss to his name in his dueling record and that was against his older sister." He said as Julio walked over to Marcus and helped him to his feet.

"Geez when they said you were relentless they weren't joking." Marcus said with a chuckle.

"Well, you gotta be nowadays." Julio replied keeping to himself Borrelsword could have attacked again. "You nearly one-shot me back there after all." He said before shaking Marcus' hand. "Well thanks for the duel but I need to get going. Gotta go get ready for a dinner date."

"No problem and have fun." Marcus said as Julio walked off only to be swarmed by fans as did Marcus.

"Alright, alright. I'd like to sign things or take pictures but I've got my own business to attend to." Julio said apologetically getting disappointed sighs. "Sorry." He apologized before getting through the crowd and getting outside of the arena and getting to his D-Wheel before taking off back towards the apartment.

**AN: So what'd you guys think? I'd say I did okay for my first time writing a duel with Link Monsters. I know it's short but I wasn't planning on this being a long duel just enough to give you guys an idea of how different things would have gone in life for Julio. **

**Now you may be curious about the question mark. That's because if you'd like to see more of this AU I can do more parts. Now I wouldn't update frequently as it's, in the end, a side story to the main story but I'd think it'd be a fun thing to do every now and then. Plus I will also use this for other AUs that I will of course name differently from this chapter.**

**I was originally going to do another chapter where canon Julio learned about Link Summoning but I decided to hold onto that for another time.**

**Not much else to say so let's do the review thing.**

**Please leave a review or PM me with your thoughts, ideas, and favorite parts. If you have any deck suggestions that I should use in this story feel free to suggest it. Custom card ideas are also welcome and so are OCs. Any constructive criticism is appreciated but flames are not. Also you guys can follow me on Twitter which is simply named SSJCFF for updates and heads up for the next chapter should be coming out or if there will be a delay. You can also send fanart and whatnot if you want.**


End file.
